A Story Never Told
by Writing4YourLove
Summary: This is a story from Foxface's point of view that tells the story of how she died in the Hunger Games assuming that she knew and understood that Nightlock was deadly. Rated T for dark themes. One-shot.


**Hello, I know I've gotten off track from my other Fanfiction - Her Darkest Hour - but I had this idea and just had to write it. This is a one-shot so please Read and Review now. Hope you enjoy,**

**-Writing4YourLove**

Foxface's point of veiw:

When I heard Claudius Templesmith tell us two tributes from each district could win, I had an epiphany. The odd realization told me I'm not going to win. They are; the two people in this Arena who were in love. What were their names? Were their names Katniss and Peter? I can't remember, but right now, those little details seem trivial. Because no matter what way I look at it, I know they're going to win and as much as it hurt, I have accepted my imminent death.

Maybe this just came from knowing that when – if – I go home, I wouldn't have anything worth going home to seeing that my mother is dead and my father is cruel. I remember my mother a little, although I was only just rounding on my fifth year when she was killed by my father; she'd always smelled of what I can only explain as winter. It was a kind of crisp smell, like a breeze that comes with new-fallen snow. It reminded me of happiness. The times when she'd take me to the park – just her and I – and we'd play on the swings sets, she'd push me and I scream with delight when she'd push me harder. I had always loved how that felt. It was the closest I'd ever felt to flying.

But then she died. My father had come home late one night, angry from a hard day of work and they argued about something. I can't remember what that argument was about, but it got loud and horrible and I hid in my room so I wouldn't have to see it happen. That didn't mean it didn't happen though. She never saw her mother's body, but I could imagine how she would look – bloody and bruised. She'd been horribly beaten, but died of strangulation. That's what the doctors said.

If I return, I'll have to live with him again and I'll never really be free. The two district twelve tributes have each other and that's much more than I imagine I'll ever have. All this time, I've been hiding out, stealing just enough food to get by, but it's time to stop surviving.

Carefully, I watch as the blonde boy turns his back and continues picking berries. The poisonous berries called Nightlock. I know well enough that they're an extremely deadly combination of nightshade and hemlock berries, made by the Capitol to execute people swiftly and easily. If you eat them, you'll be dead in minutes.

Solemnly, I think to myself that it would be much less painless than being murdered by another person. And then, I would even have to option to kill someone. The berries are my best way out. The way I've been searching for all these years. It would be so quick and easy and go down so easily with some of that cheese.

While the boy's back is turned, I sneak out and steal some of each, very little, but plenty for my purposes and I'm out of the clearing before he notices anything.

Taking a deep breath, I hold the berries out in the palm of my hand, counting down from ten.

Ten . . . _Things will be so much better like this._

Nine . . . _Soon, I'll be back with my mother and she'll hold me tight and sing to me; Just like she did before._

Eight . . . _I'll never have to deal with my father again._

Seven . . . _I feel happier already._

Six . . . _Those district twelve kids will make the most of their lives together. I know it. They have to - for me._

Five . . . _Grandma will be there and she'll knit me a sweater; just like she would if she hadn't died before I was born._

Four . . . _It'll all be better this way._

Three . . . _This is a really nice thing to do – giving up your life for someone else. I had no idea I was so kind._

Two . . . _How can they miss me if I don't leave?_

One . . . And I crush them against the roof of my mouth, swallowing hard. I feel the light fading away from me already. My legs are too shaky to hold me up. From somewhere else I hear the girl from district twelve screeching something to her partner, but I can't make out what. My whole body is numbed. I see my mother beckoning me into a shining, white light - almost brighter than I can stand. I walk shakily toward it and embrace my mother, glad that I'm finally home.

I'm happy now because now I can finally be free.


End file.
